Merry Christmas Part3
by destiny-renee-quinn
Summary: XMas


"8:00," Miley whispered quietly the next morning as she read the clock on her side of the bed. She looked over at her husband who was still sleeping peacefully, contemplating whether or not to wake him up just yet. Aw, he looks so cute, Miley thought to herself, smiling a bit. She had been up for the last hour and figured she had waited long enough. She turned on her side to face Nick and placed her hand on his chest, shaking it.

"Nick...wake up!"

Groaning, Nick shifted a little in his sleep but didn't wake up. Miley let out a low sigh, and thought for a moment before moving on top of Nick. With both legs on either side of Nick, she placed her hands on his chest again and leaned in close to his face.

"Nicholas, wakey wakey!" she yelled pretty close to his ear. Suddenly, Nick's eyes flew open.

"Miley? What the hell!"

Miley ignored his annoyance with her and smiled cheekily, pulling him up in a sitting position as she moved off his lap. "It's Christmas and I wanna open presents!" she squealed like a little girl. Kinda freaked out, Nick stared at her with wide eyes. Although he was still kinda dazed, he slowly moved off of the comfort of the bed.

"Let me just wash up a bit and I'll be right out," Nick told his smiling wife before disappearing into the bathroom. Moments later, he returned actually looking awake and grabbed Miley's hand, pulling her out the room, down the stairs and into the living room, over to the beautifully decorated Christmas tree. There weren't many presents underneath the tree considering the couple were only exchanging gifts from each other.

They sat down cross legged near the tree as Miley began speaking, "Who first?"

"Um, I'll go first," Nick said and reached under the tree, grabbing a small box. He pulled it out and sat it on his lap. A smile spread across both of their young faces as Nick handed the boss to his love. Already extremely eager, Miley ripped the red wrapping paper to discover a small silver Tiffany & Co. box. She slowly removed the top off of it to reveal a 14k silver necklace with a double love sterling silver pendant.

Miley's mouth almost dropped to the floor. "Aww, Nick, this is beautiful ! Thank you!" she ginned widely, her mouth almost hurting as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

The look on her face made Nick smile. He loved seeing her happy more than anything. It warmed his heart. "No problem Miles. And I love you too." He helped her put it on and then gave her a sweet kiss before they continued exchanging presents. As they neared the end of their early morning, the amount of presents were disappearing and Miley was becoming more and more nervous. There was one last thing she wanted to give him, having to do with her conversation with her best friend the day before.

"Nick, I have one last thing I want to give you, I'll be right back," she smiled then left the room, only to return a little while later with a pink box in her hand. She was shaking all over and Nick could tell but he waited for her to explain before he got too worried. The brunette plopped down on the floor next to her husband and handed him the present.

"Before you open it, I wanna tell you, I love you and I hope you're not mad."

Still confused as he listened to her words, Nick nodded nonetheless and opened the box. To say he was shocked at what he saw would be an was beyond shocked but not once did anger flow through his body. Inside the box was a small red pillow with the words: 'Congrats, you're gonna be a daddy!' in bold.

He turned his head sharply at Miley with a wide smile taking over his face. "Are you serious?" he asked, almost speechless. He let his gaze fall on her stomach as even more emotions ran through his body when Miley nodded, smiling herself. They threw their arms around each other, hugging so tight they nearly lost their breaths. "I've wanted this for so long! Why would you even for a second think I'd be mad?" They pulled away as Nick stared her in the eyes.

Miley frowned, sighing a bit. "I don't know...but," she paused to regain her posture and stared smiling. "That doesn't matter anymore because you're not mad."

Not once did the smile leave Nick's face as he pulled Miley into his arms. Miley sat in the middle of Nick legs as his arms fell over her small baby bump. She felt his warm hands run over her exposed skin. "Exactly. I'm happy, you're happy and we're gonna have a happy baby," he said sweetly into her ear, leaving a kiss on her cheek. At that moment they knew that their life together was gonna be a good one. A wonderful spouse and baby on the way, what more could they ask for?


End file.
